


Lift and Release

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty misses Jack. He’s on his way back, finally, after a long road stand, and his longing for his boyfriend is compounded by the fact that over the past three months Bitty had had midterms, then had to spend Thanksgiving at the Haus to feed his poor hockey players, while Jack only had a day off that was spent doing charity work, and there was Bitty’s hockey schedule and Jack’s hockey schedule and, well. It’s been more than two months since they’ve been able to physically greet one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltkettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkettle/gifts).



> This one is to the fault/credit of @saltkettle on tumblr, who left this gem in my Asks:
> 
> "ok, but have you considered: sub!jack, who has only ever wanted a boy to slam him up against a wall and fuck him, but he is soooo big? and no one ever will. But Bitty's been lifting, and he wants to show off a little, so when he see's Jack in person for the first time in a long while he goes for the hug, but then grabs him by the thighs and LIFTS, and just, holds him for a bit, all casual like, and Jack is just like hnnnnnnng."
> 
>  [Originally posted to tumblr June 2, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/145278162920/ok-but-have-you-considered-subjack-who-has)

Bitty misses Jack. He’s on his way back, finally, after a long road stand, and his longing for his boyfriend is compounded by the fact that over the past three months Bitty had had midterms, then had to spend Thanksgiving at the Haus to feed his poor hockey players, while Jack only had a day off that was spent doing charity work, and there was Bitty’s hockey schedule and Jack’s hockey schedule and, well. It’s been more than two months since they’ve been able to physically greet one another. But now Bitty’s spending the first ten days of Christmas break in Providence, and he’d used his key to let himself in the night before.

When Bitty lifts Jack, Jack’s barely made it in the door of their Providence apartment. He has just enough time to drop his bags and kick the door closed behind him, opening his arms and expecting to lift and cling to his boyfriend. Instead, though, Bitty goes to wrap his arms around Jack’s waist rather than neck. But then his hands are over his ass, down to his thighs, and Jack finds himself lifted in a way that he’s dreamt of but never experienced. He melts unexpected, immediately, his bones and muscles just giving up on him. 

Startled by the response, Bitty stumbles at the suddenly boneless heap of boyfriend he’s holding, and quickly turns them to the wall before he drops him. Jack’s back hits the wall with a thump, ripping an unexpectedly loud moan from him. BItty’s horrified for a minute, shifting his hips more firmly under Jack’s thighs, pinning him to the wall with his weight so that he can free his hands to touch Jack’s face and head.

“Jack, baby, are you alright? Did I hurt you? I’m so so–”

“ _Calisse, Bitty.”_ It comes out on a groan, and Bitty recognizes the way Jack says his name, the heavy emphasis on the last syllable that marks Jack’s French from his English. From the tone and the high flush spreading through Jack’s cheeks, Bitty has the sudden realization that Jack’s not hurt at all. His hips press forward again firmly, unconsciously, tearing loose another groan from the larger man. Bitty turns Jack’s head to face him, and urges him softly to open his eyes.

“Come on, honey, let me look at you.”

It seems to take an extraordinary amount of effort on Jack’s part, but he finally manages, and Bitty’s shocked at how dark and lust-drenched they are, dazed and heavy.

“Oh look at you, my handsome man. You’re so good for me.” Bitty’s only half aware of the things pouring from his mouth, but he’s sharply attuned to Jack’s, and that little whimper earns him another hip-thrust for punctuation.

They’re too far apart to kiss, but Bitty lets his hands drift down Jack’s chest as he talks, _missed you so much baby,_  thumbing over his nipples and circling back around to tug, _god, yes make that noise, you’re so good,_  and Jack’s eyes are half-open and staring down out him, watching helplessly as Bitty plays with his body, unbuttons his rumpled travel shirt, hitches his hips _Crisse, ngh!_  to tug his undershirt free, bares his skin to hands and mouth and teeth. 

Bitty’s hips are rocking upwards, almost bouncing Jack on his lap, and his teeth are tugging on Jack’s nipple and his nails are scratching lines down his back and when those big brown eyes dart up to meet his gaze, Jack absolutely loses it, practically howling as he comes.

He whimpers again when Bitty unhooks his ankles and lowers his legs to the floor. He slides down the wall, where Bitty joins him.

 _“Bébé…as-tu–?”_ Bitty’s kneeling next to him now, cradling his head to his shoulder and stroking his hair.

“Shush, shh, shh. It’s good, darling. How could I not, with your face, and your sounds– Lord, honey, you were so good for me.”

Jack burrows his face against Bitty’s neck, moves his mouth against his skin in a movement that’s less like kissing and more like breathing soundless devotions into him.

“Oh, my good boy. We’re going to have to talk about this, when you come back. I wanna know how to make you feel so good.”

Jack lifts his head then, still mostly non-verbal, but his mouth finds Bitty’s for their first kiss of the night, and he tries to make him understand without words, _You do, you do, you do._


End file.
